


I love her

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Random. Drabble. From the latest second season episode of this past week. This work won't be uploaded on ff.net. Just on here.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 10





	I love her

I love her

_Disclaimer: I don't own anime & manga or it's characters. Just the idea that came up soon as I saw this week's episode._

Kyo knew he had to see her. Her sweet cute smiles would always pop up in his mind. Just dealing with the head of the Soma family was pure tragedy. He was in denial! Lying to himself how he didn't fall for her.

He sure did! He loves her and would do anything to protect her innocent smile. There was just something about Tohru that made his world a little better.

But no! Akito had to call him and Tohru a bad word.

_Monster!_

_"You're a bigger monster than she is!" Akito laughs, "She's one hell of a ugly monster, Kyo!"\_

_"Stop it!"_

_The head of the Soma family throws dirt at her own cousin._

_"You belong to me. You'll be confined very soon."_

_Kyo wasn't looking forward to any of that. The pain and punishment he'll go through soon as he graduates high school._

_"Enjoy the freedom all you can. Very soon you'll be coming back to me."_

_Kyo had to get the hell out of there. Soon as he leaves he runs to the beach house. Where she was waiting._

_I need her more than ever!_

"Tohru! Where are you?"

He runs around looking for her all over the house. No one was in sight.

Then something pops in his mind.

"She has to be out there!"

Running to the backdoor and opening it. He sees a small figure sitting on the sandy beach.

"Oh Tohru..the love of my life. My precious flower..."

He slowly walks down the stairs. In tippy toes he sneaks behind her.

"Kyo, you're back." A adorning smile welcomes him, "What happened to your face and clothes?"

Worried as ever, Kyo chuckled. 

"It's fine nothing to be worried about."

"I thought you'd be there a little longer."

"I did too but I came back for you."

Tohru beams hearing his words. Those words that had her heart racing.

_'You make my heart race, Tohru.'_

"I don't think the others are coming back anytime soon."

"It's fine and it's just us here." Kyo clarifies.

He turns around walking up the stairs. Stopping on the last stair facing her. 

I'm in love with you my dear precious flower.

"Should we prepare dinner?"

Tohru happily clasps her hands together. Having him around was such a pure joy. Nodding her head at his request.

"Yes. Let's. Maybe prepare something nice for the others before they come home."

"Um okay."

Walking in slow steps back to the house as his mind replayed what Akito said. It didn't matter to him if he was a monster or not. What's important she accepted him. Reached out for him as a good loyal friend.

So much kindness and warmth coming from her is what he wanted and needed. From the beginning. Falling in love with someone was out of the question! 

It happened either way.

"I love you so much my little flower."

"Did you say something, Kyo?"

I was saying be careful."

Soon as those words come out. She tumbles on her own two feet. Kyo helps her out as usual kissing top of her head.

"What did I say before?" 

Red as a tomato Tohru touched top of her forehead.

"Be careful next time..please.."

"Let's go back in and think of a good dinner for all of us to enjoy!"

Torhu was giddy as ever. She grabs his arms running up the stairs. Careful she was thankfully he was right behind or beside her through it all.

_'I LOVE THIS YOUNG WOMEN SO MUCH!'_

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.


End file.
